Pride
by Vinnino Fernand
Summary: Karena suatu alasan, Shi tidak menginginkan partner seorang wanita. Ino yang ditugaskan untuk mengerjakan misi bersama Shi harus merasakan betapa ketidaksukaan pria itu kepada dirinya. Bagaimanakah cara Ino bertahan? Warnings inside.


**PRIDE**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan material yang penulis harapkan dari fiksi penggemar ini**

 **.**

 **Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Romance (?)**

 _ **Rating: T (buat jaga-jaga)**_

 **Warning:** _ **Setting canon between chapter**_ **699-700,** _ **crack-fanfiction**_ **. Bacalah di waktu santai dan senggang. ;-)**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **.**_

 _Langit cerah_ , _burung berkicauan_ , _awan melayang-layang_ , mungkin merupakan deskripsi klise yang biasa dijumpai di dalam karya lama seorang author. Namun, begitulah adanya Konoha. Desa yang berarti "Daun Tersembunyi" itu biasanya memang beromansa indah seperti deskripsi tersebut. Namun, tidak hari ini. Langit tampak kelam, awan berwarna hitam tebal, dan tentu saja tidak ada kicauan burung. Cuaca tersebut seakan-akan mendukung perasaan Ino saat ini yang tengah kelam. Di gerbang desa, ia berdiri dongkol mendengar pengarahan dari _kaichou_ yang sedari tadi _menceramahi_ -nya.

"Apa kau mengerti?"

Kalimat terakhir sang _Kaichou_ dibalas oleh Ino dengan anggukan lemah setengah hati.

Sang _Kaichou_ mengerutkan dahi, meminta kepastian si kepala pirang di hadapannya tersebut benar-benar telah mengerti penjelasannya. "Kalau begitu, coba kau ulangi penjelasanku tadi."

Ino menghembuskan napas, berusaha melenturkan urat-urat di dahinya yang menegang. " _Hai-hai._ Intinya misi ini adalah misi pengintaian, jadi kita sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk menghindari pertarungan. Namun, jika kita ketahuan, aku harus segera bersembunyi, sementara kau akan menghadapi musuh. Begitu, 'kan?"

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah mengerti. Dan hal terpenting yang harus kau ingat adalah jangan sampai kau menjadi bebanku selama misi berlangsung. Kau cukup mendengarkan perintahku saja."

Ino semakin jengkel mendengar penuturan _kaichou_ yang ada di hadapannya itu. Pria itu jelas meremehkannya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!"

Sang _Kaichou_ segera berlari, meninggalkan Ino yang masih memasang sudut siku-siku di keningnya. Ino masih tidak habis pikir mengapa Kakashi mengirimnya untuk melaksanakan misi bersama pria dari Kumogakure itu. Pertama, pria itu tidak menyukai partner seorang wanita. Tampak jelas dari kata-katanya yang mengatakan bahwa _kunoichi_ adalah pengganggu jalannya misi. Kedua, pria itu tidak menyukai ninja kelas menengah— _chunnin—_ menjadi partnernya. Jelas, _jounin_ Kumogakure itu meremehkan kemampuannya. Ketiga, pria itu tidak menyukai ninja Konoha seangkatan Naruto. Entah apa yang mendasari ketidaksukaan pria itu, namun Ino bersumpah bahwa tadi ia mendengar pria itu menyebutnya "anjing konoha".

Satu-satunya alasan Kakashi mengirimnya untuk mengerjakan misi ini adalah mungkin karena Ino merupakan ninja tipe persepsi yang paling bisa diandalkan. Selain itu, Ino juga seorang ninja medis. Jadi, Kakashi mungkin berkesimpulan bahwa kesamaan kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh Ino dan Shi—nama shinobi Kumogakure itu—akan membuat mereka mudah bekerja sama. Namun, kenyataan partnernya tersebut tidak menyukai keberadaannya membuat Ino berpikir bahwa kesimpulan yang ditarik oleh Hokage Keenam tersebut benar-benar keliru. Ino memijat dahinya, berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk memperbaiki suasana hatinya. Apakah ia benar-benar harus mengerjakan misi ini? Atau sebaiknya ia pulang saja dan membiarkan Shi yang telah meninggalkannya itu melaksanakan misi sendirian?

.

.

Shi melirik ke belakangnya, ke arah _kunoichi_ berambut pirang seperti dirinya—hanya saja rambut Ino lebih pucat dan panjang, tentu saja—sambil mendengus. Keberadaan gadis itu benar-benar mengganggunya. Alasannya? Entahlah. Mungkinkah karena Shi tidak menyukai partner seorang wanita? Bisa jadi. Shi memang tidak suka memiliki partner seorang wanita, apalagi seorang _kunoichi_ muda yang ia yakini belum genap dua puluh tahun tersebut. Baginya, wanita itu harus dilindungi oleh pria. Wanita tidak boleh berdiri di garis depan ketika bertarung. Tugas mereka adalah mendukung dari belakang.

Jika tugas wanita hanya sebagai pendukung, Shi merasa tidak membutuhkannya. Ia sendiri merupakan seorang ninja pendukung yang memiliki kemampuan komplit—persepsi dan medis. Jadi, apa gunanya partner wanita?

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Shi dan Ino tidak berbicara sama sekali. Hingga sampai tiga jam penuh mereka berlari, keduanya tetap diam seakan fokus pada jalan di hadapan mereka. Padahal, dari raut wajah keduanya, terlihat jelas bahwa mereka tengah berkecimpung di pikiran masing-masing. Ketika mereka melewati sebuah desa, Shi berhenti. Baru setelah itu, mereka bersuara.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Ino. Itu adalah kata-kata pertamanya setelah tiga jam hanyut di dalam kebisuan.

"Mulai dari sini, aku akan berjalan sendirian. Kau tinggal saja di penginapan desa sampai aku kembali."

Ino termangu. Ia kehilangan kata-kata untuk diucapkan. Pria itu benar-benar meremehkannya. Astaga! Jika saja pria di hadapannya yang kini tengah mengelus dagunya tersebut bukan rekan kerjanya, ia mungkin sudah melemparkan kunai tepat ke batang hidung pria itu.

"Soal laporan kepada Hokage, kau tenang saja. Aku akan melaporkan bahwa misi sukses dan kau berperan dengan baik. Cukup tinggal di sini dan bersenang-senanglah," ujar pria berpupil hitam itu santai.

Bukan masalah jika pria itu tidak mau dekat dengannya. Bukan masalah juga baginya membiarkan pria itu melaksanakan misi sendirian. Masalahnya adalah _jounin_ Kumogakure tersebut telah meremehkannya. Pastinya siapa pun itu tidak ada yang suka diremehkan, Ino pastinya juga demikian. Sekarang, pria _asing_ itu meremehkannya, benar-benar suatu hal yang tidak dapat diterima oleh Ino.

"Terserah kau saja, _Brengsek_!"

Kesabaran Ino akhirnya mencapai batas. Membelakangi Shi, ia meninggalkan tempat itu dengan emosi yang meledak.

.

.

Shi melanjutkan perjalanannya sendirian. Seharusnya ia sudah merasa tenang karena tidak ada lagi _kunoichi_ yang mengusik pikirannya. Namun, nyatanya tidak. Ia malah merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan Ino. Apalagi Ino terlihat—sangat—kesal waktu itu. Ia telah membuat gadis itu merasa diremehkan. Padahal, ia tidak pernah meremehkan kemampuan gadis yang berjasa besar di perang dunia _shinobi_ tersebut. Bahkan, ia harus mengakui bahwa kemampuan persepsi sang Yamanaka muda lebih baik daripada dirinya. Akan tetapi, sekali lagi kebanggaannya sebagai seorang pria yang harus melindungi wanita membuatnya menyakiti harga diri _shinobi_ lain. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Kembali ke desa tempat ia meninggalkan—dan ditinggalkan—oleh Ino, lalu meminta maaf dan mengajaknya kembali melanjutkan misi?

Sudah terlambat. Pelabuhan di mana ia akan mulai melaksanakan misi sebagai pengintaian sudah tampak di depan mata. Misi kali ini adalah memata-matai sekelompok bandit yang bernama Red Lotus. Mereka dilaporkan telah mencuri kapal-kapal dipelabuhan dengan cara menyamar sebagai penumpang. Shi harus mengikuti anggota kelompok Red Lotus tersebut hingga ke markas persembunyian mereka.

Ketika ia sampai pada jarak tiga ratus meter dari gerbang pelabuhan, Shi bersembunyi di atas pohon kelapa yang ada di sana, menggunakan kesempatan untuk mengamati keadaan di gerbang dengan menggunakan teropong lengan yang ia ambil dari ranselnya. Setelah memastikan hanya ada dua orang pengawal yang berdiri di depan gerbang, ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan ikat kepala serta jaket _jounin_ khas Kumogakure, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam ranselnya. Ia mengganti ikat kepala kebanggaan _shinobi_ Kumogakure dengan ikat kepala hitam biasa, sementara ia kini hanya memakai rompi tanpa lengan yang sewarna dengan ikat kepalanya. Setelah itu, ia memutuskan untuk mendekati gerbang dan menyamar sebagai _tourist_ yang akan menuju sebuah pulau.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino menekuk kedua lututnya di dalam kolam hangat penginapan. Pikirannya sudah jauh lebih jernih. Ia sempat melupakan ketegangan urat nadinya sejenak sebelum ia mendongak ke langit yang kini tampak kemerahan. Sudah sore, berarti hampir sepuluh jam berlalu semenjak ia meninggalkan gerbang Konoha dengan kondisi langit hitam legam. Mengingat gerbang Konoha, ia kembali teringat pada misi yang _tengah_ ia kerjakan saat ini. Astaga! Ino sempat melupakan misi yang seharusnya ia jalani saat ini. Ia kembali teringat beberapa jam yang lalu saat ia meninggalkan _kaichou_ -nya dengan penuh emosi. Bukan tanpa alasan ia melakukan itu. Namun, sebagai seorang _shinobi_ , tidak seharusnya pula ia berbuat demikian. Seberapa pun partnernya tidak menginginkan keberadaannya, ia tetap tidak boleh meninggalkan rekan dan mengabaikan misi. Itu adalah dasar profesionalisme _shinobi_.

Ino tergelonjak. Ia bangkit dari posisi nyamannya. Tekadnya bulat. Ia harus segera menyusul Shi dan kembali melaksanakan kewajibannya.

.

.

Berdiri di salah satu sudut kabin, Shi memperhatikan sekitarnya. Kapal itu berisi lima belas orang penumpang, termasuk dirinya. Penumpang tersebut terdiri dari tiga belas orang pria dan dua wanita. Sejauh ini, tidak tampak adanya gerak gerik mencurigakan dari mereka. Para penumpang juga tidak berkomunikasi atau membentuk kelompok kecil—meskipun ada dua orang penumpang pria yang bermain _shogi_ bersama, memperlihatkan bahwa sebagian besar penumpang tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Kebanyakan mereka hanya berbaring di lantai atau berdiri di pojokan seperti yang Shi lakukan saat ini. Sungguh, suatu keadaan yang benar-benar tenang. Apakah ini berarti bahwa Shi salah menaiki kapal? Padahal, sebelum menaiki kapal, ia sempat merasakan adanya beberapa titik chakra mencurigakan yang terdapat di dalam kapal. Namun, kenapa sekarang ia tidak merasakan adanya chakra mencurigakan dari para penumpang?

Shi akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kabin, mencari angin segar di luar. Siapa tahu dengan merasakan angin laut yang menghembus permukaan kulitnya dapat membuat pikirannya lebih jernih sehingga kemampuan sensorinya dapat menajam kembali, pikirnya.

Ketika sampai di luar kabin, angin laut langsung menembus kulit-kulitnya yang terpapar bebas dengan udara, membuatnya sedikit menggigil. Shi membutuhkan selimut untuk menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka. Sebelum itu, ia lebih membutuhkan seteguk minuman karena rasa haus tiba-tiba menjalari kerongkongannya. Oleh karenanya, Shi merongoh ransel cokelatnya untuk mengambil botol minuman yang telah disiapkannya sebelum menjalankan misi. Diteguknya minuman yang terdapat di dalam botol berwarna merah tersebut. Akan tetapi, bukan rasa haus yang hilang, melain pengelihatannya malah berkunang-kunang setelah beberapa detik meminum air tersebut. Semenit berlalu, pengelihatan Shi semakin kelam, ditambah lagi dengan dadanya yang terasa sesak dan nyeri. Ia berlutut sambil menggenggam dadanya untuk mengurangi sedikit rasa sakit.

Shi menyadari bahwa minumannya telah diracuni. Oleh siapa? Menjawab pertanyaan Shi, keempatbelas penumpang keluar dari kabin dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Wah ... wah. Lihatlah, Fuka. Racunmu sudah bekerja," salah seorang pria yang berperawakan tinggi berkata.

"Hn, tentu saja. Sebentar lagi, mata-mata tampan ini tidak akan dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi," imbuh salah satu wanita di dalam kelompok manusia itu.

"Dasar aliansi shinobi bodoh! Mereka mengirimkan _shinobi_ payah untuk memata-matai kita," ujar pria lainnya. "Bahkan, ia terlalu mencolok untuk disebut mata-mata. Sebaiknya ..."

Shi sudah tidak mendengar kelanjutan kalimat para bandit tersebut karena kesadarannya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Ia telah kalah dan gagal.

.

.

Shi dapat merasakan tubuhnya mengikuti arus menuju ke dasar laut yang paling dalam. Meski berada di alam bawah sadar, ia masih dapat merasakan dinginnya air laut malam menembus pori-porinya. Saat itu, ia mulai memikirkan kehidupan yang akan ia jalani setelah ia benar-benar kehabisan oksigen.

Tiba-tiba, Shi merasakan tubuhnya ditarik oleh seseorang, menjauhkannya dari dasar yang penuh dengan batu karang. Sosok tersebut membawanya kembali ke permukaan.

.

.

Ino mengangkat tubuh Shi ke atas kapal yang ditumpanginya. Disentuhnya pergelangan tangan Shi untuk mencari denyut nadinya. Ino bersyukur karena ia masih belum terlambat. Denyut nadi pria itu masih terasa meskipun sudah sangat melemah.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya nahkoda kapal, satu-satunya manusia selain Ino dan Shi yang berada di kapal layar tersebut.

"Belum terlambat. Bisakah kau mengambilkan selimut di ranselku?"

Ino tidak memperhatikan apakah nahkoda tersebut menjawab permintaannya lantaran matanya masih fokus kepada Shi. Diperbaikinya posisi tubuh pria itu sebelum ia memberikan napas buatan.

Setelah beberapa kali hembusan, Shi memberikan respon positif. Pria itu refleks tersedak. Ino menekan bagian dada pria itu untuk membantunya mengeluarkan air yang tertelan selama di dasar laut. Tak lama, Shi akhirnya memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Ino langsung mengambil selimut yang disodorkan kepadanya, melingkarkannya ke tubuh Shi untuk menghindarkan pria itu dari hipotermia.

"Sekarang, kita ke mana?" tanya si nahkoda.

"Kita harus kembali ke pelabuhan," pinta Ino. Menurutnya, itu adalah keputusan yang paling tepat mengingat keadaan Shi sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan misi.

.

.

Shi membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya terbaring di atas _fuuton_ , mengenakan _yukata_ di balik selimut tebal. Ia bangkit dari pembaringannya dan mengambil posisi duduk sebelum matanya beralih ke arah gadis yang masuk ke ruangan.

"Sudah bangun, _Kaichou_ ," sapa gadis yang tak lain adalah Ino. Gadis itu memakai _yukata_ yang serupa dengan yang dikenakan oleh Shi—berwarna biru muda tanpa corak—dengan rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai. Dapat ditebak bahwa gadis itu baru selesai mandi, terlihat dari rambutnya yang lembab dan wangi tubuhnya yang segar.

Tanpa sadar, Shi merona. Ia tidak bisa menapis bahwa Ino kelihatan lebih _manis_ daripada yang selama ini pernah ia lihat—sebelumnya Shi hanya pernah melihat Ino dalam balutan rompi jounin, dengan rambut ekor kuda.

"Sebaiknya kau sarapan dulu," kata Ino. Bahkan Shi baru menyadari bahwa gadis berpupil _aquamare_ itu membawa nampan karena fokus perhatiannya penuh pada penampilan Ino, astaga!

"Aa ..." respon Shi.

Ino tersenyum tipis, membuat Shi semakin yakin bahwa dirinya kini tengah berhadapan dengan seorang malaikat. Ia menyodorkan teh hijau kepada Shi.

Shi menyambutnya dengan mengulurkan kedua lengan yang masih kaku dan sulit digerakkan. Sepertinya efek racun belum sepenuhnya hilang dari tubuhnya. Baru seteguk ia meminum tehnya, Shi teringat akan pertanyaan yang sempat terlupakan. "Kita di mana?"

Ino tidak langsung menjawab. Gadis itu tampak mengaduk-aduk ramen instan di hadapannya. "Kita di penginapan desa tempatmu meninggalkanku kemarin," jawabnya kemudian. Matanya masih belum beralih dari makanan di hadapannya. "Nah, ayo makan."

Seakan tidak menghiraukan perkataan Ino, Shi kembali bertanya. "Bagaimana kita bisa berada di sini?"

"Aku dibantu oleh seorang nahkoda membawamu ke sini. Apa itu sudah menjawab rasa penasaranmu?"

Sebenarnya, masih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan, tetapi Shi memilih untuk diam dan mencerna jawaban Ino atas pertanyaan sebelumnya. Ino membawanya ke penginapan dengan bantuan seorang nahkoda. Berarti, Ino lah sosok yang membawanya keluar dari dasar laut. Ino lah yang telah menyelamatkannya. "Terima kasih," ucapnya spontan.

"Bukan masalah," balas Ino, kemudian ia meringis. "Tapi jangan pernah menganggapku tidak berguna lagi."

Shi tertegun. Perkataan Ino membuatnya benar-benar merasa ... bodoh?

"Hn ..."

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Itu saja? Tidakkah kau ingin meminta maaf kepadaku, lalu berkata 'Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku tidak akan meremehkanmu lagi'?"

Mendengar celutakan Ino, Shi mendengus. "Apa aku benar-benar harus mengatakannya?"

Sekali lagi, kesabaran Ino benar-benar tengah diuji.

.

 **TBC**

.


End file.
